


1 homemade Scarf

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, homemade presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.	Who makes a homemade scarf for their loved one and who wears it even though it’s falling apart? (Sam tries making it for Gabriel and admits it’s lame and not well done, but Gabriel snatches it from him and wears it all winter long.) </p><p>12 days of Christmas ficlets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 homemade Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days of Christmas I'm going to do Sabriel and Destiel ficlets. Each one will be either in the dating universe or married. I'll letcha know which. 
> 
> This one is dating. 
> 
> (Also if anyone is reading Dean needs cuddles, it's on hiatus until after the holidays. Sorry!)

Sam walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch next to Gabriel. Gabriel was so engrossed in whatever trash TV he was watching he didn’t even acknowledge Sam except to turn slightly to lean against his chest. Sam laughed and slid his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair gently. This was his favorite part of the day. When they were both done with work, their brothers finally left them alone, and they had time to just be together just the two of them.

“Hey Gabe.”

“Hmm?” Gabriel practically purred against him as he slid his hand to Gabe’s neck massaging softly.

“I want to give you your Christmas present now.” Sam said but Gabriel tilted his head back and frowned.

“Christmas isn’t for 2 more weeks.”

Sam tried not to fidget under that curious stare. Gabriel had a way of looking at him as if he was trying to see exactly what he was thinking. As if he was trying to read his mind. Sam pushed Gabriel’s bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead gently.

“I know, and I have your real presents saved for Christmas. But this one, well, it’s kind of embarrassing and I want to give it to you while we’re alone. Dean would never let me hear the end of it if he knew about it.”

A huge grin split Gabriel’s face. “Is it a naughty present? Those stocking and garter things we saw at the mall?”

Sam barked out a laugh. “You wish! You know when I said no way in hell, I mean absolutely no way in hell.”

“You really don’t love me at all do you?” Gabriel pouted and Sam smiled leaning down to kiss him again. He pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips, meaning it to be a quick peck, but Gabriel had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Sam’s head and pressed against him firmer. Sam smiled against Gabriel’s mouth. Kissing him back, allowing Gabriel to control the kiss for a minute before he pulled back.

“Don’t try to distract me. I have to give it to you now before I lose my nerve. Sit up.” He pushed Gabriel off his chest and leaned over the side of the couch. He reached under the couch and picked up the neatly wrapped box and felt his cheeks going red as he thrust it out to Gabriel. Gabriel took the box and looked up at Sam.

“I don’t have a secret present for you. Now I feel like a bad boyfriend.”

Sam laughed. “It’s not a secret present and it’s not a big deal. Just open it.”

Gabriel lifted the box to his face and examined it before he brought it to his ear and shook it.

“What are you 5? You still shake presents?”

“Hey! I’m trying to guess what it is first. That’s a part of the fun of presents Sam-bam. Not knowing, taking a guess and seeing if you’re right.” Gabriel flipped the box over and slid it around again.

“So what do you think it is then?” Sam asked knowing Gabriel would never guess it.

He was proved right when Gabriel smiled and proudly said, “It’s an ‘I’m with adorable’ t-shirt. So everyone knows that you’re with me and they can keep their damn hands to themselves.”

“Are you still mad about that?” Sam asked laughing. Gabriel glared at him.

“That girl grabbed your arm and practically tried to jump you. Yes I’m still mad about that.” Gabriel put the box on the couch beside him and crawled into Sam’s lap, straddling him and kissed him gently. “She kept touching you and you didn’t even tell her you were taken. You like seeing me jealous.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and nudged his forehead against Gabriel’s cheek. “Just a little bit. You are pretty sexy when you get all territorial.”

“Oh yea? I can be territorial.” Gabriel leaned forward and bit Sam’s bottom lip making him groan but he put his hands on Gabriel’s chest and pushed him back.

“Stop getting distracted. Open your present. There’s plenty of time for that later.”

“Promise?” Gabriel smiled and grabbed the box off the couch and started ripping the paper.

Sam felt his embarrassment coming up again and he rubbed his neck self-consciously as Gabriel got to the white box. He suddenly slapped a hand to the unopened box. Gabriel looked up at him in surprise.  “You absolutely cannot laugh at this. Not even a snicker. I swear to god Gabe if you-“

“Sam. I swear, whatever it is I’ll love it. You’re really making me curious though. So move your hand and let me open my present.” Gabriel picked up Sam’s hand and pushed it aside. Sam refused to look at him as he opened the box. He heard the tissue paper being moved and then a small gasp. He chanced a peek and almost lost his breath. Gabriel’s mouth was hanging open and the look of absolute awe on his face was enough to punch him in the gut. Gabriel’s eyes flicked up to his and he asked,

“Did…did you actually make this?”

Sam cleared the emotion out of his voice and nodded. “Yeah. I know you can tell because it’s so crappy. But I remember you bitching because it was getting colder and you didn’t do well in the cold so I thought maybe-”

Gabriel cut him off, kissing him roughly, his excitement and eagerness to get to Sam making the kiss more brutal than he probably intended. His teeth knocking against Sam’s and their noses bumping, but Sam didn’t care. He kissed Gabriel back, but before he could do more than that, Gabriel pulled back and pulled the scarf out of the box.

          “You don’t actually have to wear it. It was a dumb idea. It’ll probably fall apart in street if you tried to use it.” Sam was starting to question the present despite Gabriel’s obvious excitement for it. It was dumb right? He reached for it but Gabriel snatched it back and wrapped it around his neck and shoved Sam back with his hand in the middle of his chest.

          “Hey! This is my special Christmas present. No backsies!” Gabriel kept the hand on Sam’s chest but used the other to pick up the end of the scarf and rub his fingers across it lovingly. He smiled at it and then looked up and smiled at Sam. “I love it.”

          “You’re just saying that.”

          “I am saying it. Because it’s true. Nobody has ever made me anything before Sam. Nobody has ever taken the time to do something special for me. This must have taken you a long time right? All that time and energy for me. For something you thought of special just for me. I couldn’t love it anymore if I tried. And if you think this is not my new favorite thing that I’m going to wear with everything you’re sadly mistaken.” Gabriel grinned and Sam couldn’t help but smile back.

          “It really isn’t that special you know.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and curled his fingers in Sam’s shirt, pulling him forward this time instead of pushing him away. “Do you want to keep pretending this isn’t special, or would you like me to show you how thankful I am for your present?”

Sam slid his hands up the back of Gabriel’s shirt and rubbed the soft skin. “Exactly how thankful are you?”

The smirk Gabriel threw him was filled with dirty promises. “Carry me to the bedroom and you’ll find out.”

Sam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. He felt it fill him up and he was suddenly glad he’d given Gabriel his present. He stood up and held Gabriel’s ass as he walked them into the bedroom. When he reached the bottom of the bed he tossed Gabriel onto it and followed him down kissing him gently as Gabriel smiled into his mouth.

“Merry Christmas Gabe.” He whispered as Gabriel arched up against him.

“Merry Christmas Sammy-baby.”


End file.
